Ever After?
by Deadpool-girl
Summary: June chooses to forget Day in hopes that it will help be herself again. What happens if she actually forgets everything about Day while Day enters the scene and tries to remember everything about her. The story of a girl who wants to forget and does, and a man that forgot everything and wants to remember.
1. Chapter 1

_It's gonna be you and me  
It's gonna be everything you've ever dreamed  
It's gonna be who and me  
It's gonna be everything _(Disclosure - You & Me)

June

_August.7. 1330 Hours._

_10 years since Day left_

I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath; there was once a theory which stated if one's senses are lacking the others will heighten to compensate for what you're lacking. I don't really know if that much is true but maybe that is why I could hear his movements before he was able to land a punch. I dropped down, making him swing at nothing but air. With his balance off and me crouching, I swept his feet from under him. He hit the ground with a thud and then the darkness was gone; I removed the blindfold I had placed before the fight.

"Rule number one, never under estimate your opponents, you **will **end up losing." I walked over to my partner and grabbed his arm to hoist him up. Then one he was standing I kneed him in the groin, sending him to the floor in a ball of pain. "Ruler number two, always search for an opportunity and seize it, even if it is through dirty means as long as victory is obtained, the end justifies the means." I glanced over at Pascao, my partner, and cringed at the fact that maybe I had hit him a little too hard, but there was no way I could take it back so instead I knelt down to ear level and whispered low enough so only he could hear me, "Sorry honey, how about dinner tonight, my treat."

I sprung up and faced my students that watched from the gym bleachers at my presentation, "Now, who wants to start?"


	2. Chapter 2

"When I said that dinner would be on me, I didn't mean to pick the most expensive thing on the menu. For god sake, you don't even like lamb so why the heck would you order authentic Irish lamb stew." I protested as Pascao shoved yet another chunk of velvetiness into his mouth.

"Well for one it is freakin' cold since it is early-January, and two, I just spent the last hour and a half being your throw dummy so I deserve the most that you can offer," he replied after having chewed the meat, then he groaned, "Man, I am going to be so sore tomorrow and it is all your fault."

I couldn't help but laugh, Pascao always knew how to make me laugh ever since … since Day left. I remember those days, my love crazy teen years; it had taken less than a month for me to fall in love with Day, less than a week in fact, I just didn't realize how deep I had fallen until the day my world crumpled down by the words "Am I supposed to know you?". I cried my eyes out once I returned to my apartment, I cried and cried until my eyes were red and puffy, until it seemed natural for my vision to blur with a bitter saltiness that washed over me. I stubbornly refused to leave my apartment despite the pleas of Tess, Aden, and even Ollie. Then, amidst the constant flow of gut wrenching pain, the final blow was delivered when news of Day's departure reached my ears. Aden came to visit the same day that Day was leaving with Eden and walked in like he owned the place before even waiting for me to unlock the door; I guess you can do such things when you are the Elector. He found me in a crumpled heap on the floor with silent tears flowing in a never ending stream. I felt so hallow and cared for nothing, I didn't even care when Aden lifted me from the floor and striped me naked, shoving me into the shower and bathing me since I just stood there doing nothing. Then he dried me and clothed me in a pair of pajamas that he found neatly folded in the drawer labeled Nightwear, it is funny that in all my mess the things around me stayed in order, how I liked things to be, order.

"God June, what happened to you, is this any way that a prodigy should be behaving." Aden said under his breath as he watched me fall asleep on my bed for the first time since I arrived home from seeing Day at the hospital once he regained consciousness. His words, now that I think about it, were not the most sensitive thing to say but he made sense in some way. Was this really any way that I should be behaving? Was this the June that Day had fallen in love with? Was this the June that helped save the Republic and scored a perfect score on her exam? Was this the June that I wanted to be? No, it is not but here I am being the same type that I loathed with a passion, a girl who was so low in self-esteem that she relied on a man to make her happy. Love made me dull, it messed with me and so I reached the conclusion with my perfect score brain that love was a hindrance and was not needed. Love was an illness that had no place in my life, so I decided to kill it. To do that I first needed to go to some place that Day's ghost wouldn't haunt me; I needed to escape and make some distance from all the bittersweet memories and retrain myself.

So I did exactly that, I packed my bags the next day and marched right over to Aden's apartment demanding that he enroll me in the program that they had been talking about. Aden was first shocked that I managed to leave the house and get dressed on my own given my state the night before. Then he was surprised that I even knew about the program that only he and the head of state in Russia were supposed to know. Now that the Republic had united, Russia had been interested in establishing bonds between the two countries. Aden, if he agreed, would go to Russia, along with Russia's allies, to see how things were over there and emerge in their culture, it was a ten year program were Aden, along with whomever he chose, would also be going to China and the Confederate Nations of Africa aside from Russia. I wanted Aden to bring me with him because this would help me get out of slump and frankly he needed someone he could trust to go along with him. He agreed and brought me as an officer-in-training. I brought Ollie over to Tess's new place and told her that I would be going away for ten years and she was the only person I had to take care of him. We exchanged goodbyes through sobs, hugs, and promises of writing letters. The next day Aden and I reached Russia; we were instantly separated since Russia planned to show me its fighting front while Aden would be shown the political side. This was completely fine with me; I needed to sharpen my skills a bit anyways. I spent three years there; I learned pretty quickly in my classes and was praised highly by my teachers. They had originally had doubts about what people from the underdeveloped country I called home could offer, so my excelling left a good impression. I learned Russian and could speak, read, and write it fluently before the three years were up. My body also started to form a well-toned structure that left me with more power and agility behind my attacks; I also learned how to hold my liquor and drank with the guys. I noticed that I became more social and made many friends and alliances.

Next stop was China; the same thing happened there as well, Aden politics and I was in the fighting course. I built up endurance and honed in my skills in the two years that I stayed; I learned the language and the customs until I became fluent in there language like how I had in Russia. I made friends in all the places I went and formed bonds that lasted for the duration of my trip and still stands strong today. Then came the trip to the Confederate Nations of Africa, I emerged myself in the culture once more like before but instead of studying forms of combat, I had a teacher who taught me battle strategies, analysis of people, and criminal patterns. After that I went solo to the Middle East with a body fully trained weapon fully capable of taking a man's life without much effort and being able to predict their next move. So during my stay there, I just learned fire arms and built even more on my physical endurance by battling nature in the cruel desserts. Once the last two and a half years passed I came back a new person physically and mentally to the Republic. No matter where I was I sent letters to Tess every week attached with a photo of me and my adventures. Some photos were me and my boyfriend at that time; they never lasted more than two years. I know I said that I didn't need love and that statement was true and is still true, my relationships were based on both of us merely wanting to have fun and nothing more. There was a mutual understanding that sticky feeling wouldn't be involved, if one of us started to have such feelings, we both agreed to end the relationship. However we would be faithful, even if we had no feelings of love, we still respected each other and didn't want to be messing around while being in some type of relationship with each other.

Once I returned, the first thing I did was visit Tess since I hadn't seen her in the longest. Tess had grown beautifully, she was like a sister to me considering all that we had gone through together. We had a strong friendship and could even finish each other's sentences or communicate without talking. So it was no surprise that when she told me that she was going out with Pascao that I became protective. However Pascao blew all my ease away when I saw how much he really loved Tess, I could tell by the way he looked at her. They both got a big shock when they saw me in person, sure I had sent Tess photos but towards the end of the ten years I had stopped because I wanted to surprise her when she saw me again. I had grown taller, so tall I was almost six feet; I also grew my hair out until it reached my waist. Not to mention I dyed my hair, but only the back and lower part of my hair, a wine red. My fashion as changed, my attire was more loose and carefree, like my hair that stayed down unless I was engaging in combat, then it would be in a braid but never in a ponytail. I absolutely hated ponytails now, they reminded me too much of my old self.


	3. Chapter 3

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,  
You and I might not be the best thing,  
Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,  
But I still want you, want you,  
Don't mean to taunt you, If you leave now,  
I'll come back and haunt you, _(Marianas Trench - Haven't Had Enough)

Day

Tomorrow I will be returning to where I spent most, if not all, of my teenage years, the Republic. Eden received a job interview over there, so where my brother goes I go. First I need to tie some loss knots over here since it is very likely that Eden will get hired and we will move over there. So I spent most of the afternoon visiting the women I had relationships with and getting slapped in the face when I said that I wanted to end it. I packed my bags with swollen, throbbing cheeks. As soon as I landed I called Tess to see where her apartment was, so I could get directions. On the way there I passed a small restaurant and my stomach started to rumble, man was I hungry. So I told Eden to go ahead of me, I would be eating and would meet him at Tess's place.

It smelled great, my mouth started to water as soon as I stepped in; though the food smelled incredible the business was pretty low. Only a man and a woman were seated at a table, there was no one else. I got seated and started to look through the menu, then I heard laughter. It was bubbly, care-free, and sounded so cute. I looked from my menu to the table that was across from me. The woman was still laughing; her head was thrown back slightly and then she started to rub tears from her eyes. I have seen some pretty girls in my day, but she looked absolutely breath-taking. She had long milk chocolate hair that was tinted with wine red. She was wearing black shorts despite the temperature and a long sleeved sweatshirt that only reached to her ribcage. Across the sweatshirt was big bold letters that read _Get some_.

"Pascao, you got some soup juice on your face." She said in the most melodious voice I ever heard, and then she did something that shocked me. She bent over and wiped the soup from the side of his mouth and licked her finger. "Mmmm, tasty." She replied.

"Dammit June, get your own food. Haven't you done enough, because of you I am so sore that I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

She laughed again, "Don't act like you didn't like it darling." She replied flirtatiously and then winked at him. No wonder, there was no way a girl as beautiful as that didn't have a boyfriend.

"Whatever," he scoffed and then looked at the watch on his wrist, "Come on we are going to be late to Tess's, Birthday Girl."

"Argh, birthdays, why must I celebrate getting one year closer to death, I don't see the point." She grumbled as she got up. Wait, did they just say Tess, were they talking about _my _Tess, only one way to find out.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but did you just say Tess?" I asked them as they got up. The girl, June, turned around to face me.

"Yes we did, why?" she replied coldly while looking at me with her beautiful gold flecked, calculating, brown eyes.

"I, um," maybe this had been a mistake, but it was too late to take it back since their attention was now on me, "I have a friend named Tess that I should be visiting today, my name is Daniel and I just came back from Antarctica. So I was wondering if we both knew the same person."

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." June replied, then she turned to the man she was with and said, "Come on lets go, he is wasting our time."

He just ignored her and walked over to where I was sitting and slid into the booth, "Yeah, we are talking about the same person, Tess told me you would be coming over today. Why don't we all go together?"

"Sounds great." I answered. I finished the rest of my dish and clapped my hands together, "Let's go then."

Pascao sat with me in the booth and talked to me, June leaned against the wall and watched from a distance. Her eyes seemed cold and piercing, I could feel them on me constantly as I conversed with her boyfriend. Was it just me, or did she not like me? I don't know what I did though? This was bothering me so when me and Pascao walked together, June had left on her motorcycle and told Pascao she would see _him_ at Tess's, I asked him what was her problem with me.

"Don't worry about it, she is just shy, that's all." He replied, though I had a feeling that that wasn't the case.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at the Tess's to find June's motorcycle parked out front, I had never seen one in person before. They stopped being produced after the Flood, no one bothered to continue making them. So it must have been imported from somewhere, it was pretty cool though; it had a black glossy coat that just looked it was shining. I wanted to get my hands on the bad boy, but when I stretched my hands toward it I was stopped by Pascao's warning, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The bike as an electrical field surrounding it, it electrocutes anyone who attempts to touch it. Plus June would kill you if she found out you even tried to touch, she is very sentimental about her bike. She calls it her lover, she named it Nightwing."

"You're kidding right?" I asked him.

"No, I kid you not. But you could always check for yourself wither I am lying or not."

"I'll take your word on it."

June was sitting on the couch next to Eden, they were both taking about something and were so focused that they didn't even seem to notice us entering. I heard a loud bang in the kitchen, Eden and June didn't even notice and kept on talking, so I headed towards the noise. I found Tess in the kitchen, she had grown up so much since I last saw her. She had grown taller and her hair was the same length, surprisingly. She looked more mature though, she had aged wonderfully. She looked up at me and smiled, at least someone was welcoming towards me female wise. "Hi Day, I haven't seen you in forever." She exclaimed while giving me a bear hug.

"It is nice seeing you after all this time," I then saw that the kitchen was a mess and so was Tess. Some content from the pot was bubbling over and dirtying the stove, pots that had a burnt content stuck to it was thrown in the sink. Everything looked like a mess.

Tess seemed to notice me staring since she said, "Oh, I was just trying to whip something up. I'm not so good at cooking I'm afraid. Pascao usually does all the cooking."

"Why is June's boy-" as soon as June came out of mouth, Tess interrupted me.  
"June, that's a great idea. She is such a great cook, a bet she could make something out of this mess."

"Good luck getting her to stop talking." A mumbled under my breath, wait, was I jealous? I can't be, I just met the woman; plus she is already taken.

"Watch this," Tess said, then she screamed "Hey June, is that someone touching Nightwing." There is no way that could work; but June then shot up from where she was sitting.

"Who, where are they. I'll kill the hùn zhàng."

"Oh, never mind, I just saw wrong sorry," Tess replied sounding like she actually made a mistake. When did Tess become so sneaky.

"You lie," June replied, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Can you please help me with the dinner."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

June stomped over to the kitchen, I had to move to the side with Tess as she surveyed the kitchen, "Jesus Tess, what happened in here. Did something explode, you know what I don't even want to know." She then took everything that was on the stove and dumped it in the trash, pot and all, including the pots in the sink. She then took one look at all the food in the kitchen and then started to get to work. She retrieved pots and pans, took out some meat and seasoning, then she got side dishes out and started to cook. In no time there was two pieces of succulent steak with the side dishes of asparagus, hearty potatoes, and salad.

"Hey, where is the food for us?" Pascao stated, asking the same question I had.

"We have already eaten," then she gestured towards Tess and Eden, "They didn't, and if you have any more complaints read the shirt."

"Why you." Pascao said while scooping June in his arms and tossing her on the couch. They then started to wrestle while Tess just sat down and ate, apparently this was something normal. Eden was shocked but then followed Tess's lead and began to eat. Both of then took one spoonful and then closed their mouths while they chewed slowly with closed eyes. I assume it was really good because they would chew slowly then as soon as they finished, they quickly cut another piece and shoved it in their mouth, chewing slowly. Tess then looked up at me and forked the piece of steak and held it up for me to take a bite. So I did, it was so delicious, it was like an explosion of flavor in my mouth. I had never eaten food like this before.

I was snapped out of my daze when I heard a loud whimper, I looked back to find Pascao on the couch in pain while June was walking towards us, she even tossed her hair back.

All that Tess did was look up once June reached her, wrapping her arms around Tess and said, "You guys done now?"

June gave a big smile and replied, "Yep!, how about a prize for the victor?"

"Sure, as long as you cook again for me tomorrow."

"Deal." June then walked over to Tess's fridge and helped herself to the only piece of cake there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, thanks so much to all those that are reading my fanfiction, I can't tell you how happy I am to see that it is being read. To be honest, I wasn't even sure if I would get ten views since this is the first time, ever, that I have written a fanfiction of any kind. My gratitude is extended to you who choose to read my fanfic. However I want to get one thing straight, this is my own fanfic, the story through my lenses. So Marie Lu wrote the story her way, and the characters belong to her, I am writing it in my way. I am but a mere humble writer that is taking her characters and placing them in my own little story. I loved the way that Marie Lu wrote the book, and yes I have read the whole series to those that think I have not. But I am telling them in my own way, so I would gladly appreciate it if you view this story as its own and not compare it to Marie Lu's, since there is no way that I could write it like her because everyone has their own writing style. So to all those that left nice comments, I truly appreciate it and hope you continue to read my fanfic. And to all those that left hateful comments, I will take your comments as long as they are constructive criticism that will help me improve my writing. If it is a comment that is just bashing my work and not providing any suggestions as to how I can improve, I kindly ask that you refrain from leaving such comments, thank you. **

Day

Wow, this woman never ceases to amaze me, after a couple of drinks everyone got roaring drunk except June and me. I wasn't drunk because I simply refused to drink, however I don't get how June wasn't. She drank the most out of everybody, she drank the first pint and the last pint, in fact she had objected when the party ended, claiming that she wasn't even drunk yet. I even asked Tess, before she drank her first cup, how she was able to down the alcohol like it was water.

Tess simply replied, "Oh June stayed in Russia for three years, she sent me post cards all the time; she would always tell me about the parties that she went to with her friends. She drank a lot there, so I guess that could be why her tolerance is so high."

The party ended though, since everyone else was too intoxicated to even tell which way was up. So Pascao decided to crash at Tess's place while June and I walked to my place. June carried Eden on her back, I had offered to help but she strongly refused. She argued that it had been her fault that Eden had drunken so much since she had challenged him to a drinking contest, so it was her responsibility to ensure his safe arrival home. That is how I ended up walking back to my place with June in an awkward silence. Something about this girl seemed strangely familiar about her, maybe it was her demeanor and how she carried herself. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I felt like she was a part of me; that she was the clue to solving the mystery that clouds my memory. Ten years ago I had a disease; to save my life an operation was performed. The side effects were that two years of my life prior to the surgery was erased in an instant. Maybe I had known her back then; maybe she knew something about the _me_ that I had forgotten.

"Umm, June was it, can I ask you a question?" I asked after gathering up all my courage to break the silence. She then stopped immediately in her tracks; I looked back and walked up to her. As I walked towards her, her face was down and once my shoes came into her vision she looked back up at me. She stared me right in the eyes, coldly, and pursed her lips.

"Is it absolutely necessary that you proceed with your inquiry?" June replied.

"Well that's not a no, so I'm just going to go for it. Do I know you; did we know each other twelve years ago?" Instead of answering June just readjusted Eden on her back and started to walk really fast. "Are you going to answer my question," I was running after her and once I finally reached her I turned her around to face me, "Hey, can you please answer me."

"I'm sorry, I can't say I do, I already stated that at the restaurant earlier."

"But you seem so familiar, I must have known you."

"I don't know you okay." June yelled loudly. Then she looked down and whispered, "I don't know you."

"I-I am so sor-" I started to say but June cut me off.

"I wish I did though, you seem so familiar and I don't know why. I'm so confused when I am near you, I feel so happy and yet I feel as if someone punched me in my gut. Like really hard."

This was a start, "Might there be any reason why I might seem familiar, think."

"No … I don't know. I was in this motorcycle accident when I just arrived in Russia, I'm sure Tess already told you that I had been to Russia. It was a pretty bad accident, my motorcycle got crushed, when I woke up there was huge gaps in my memory from two years prior. I lost most of memories, if not all, from the same time you did." She then raised her head and looked me in the eyes, "So I can't answer your question."

We resumed walking to my place and didn't talk after the conversation; except once we reached my house and June gave me Eden she slipped something into my hand. Once I set Eden down in his bed I looked at what she gave me, it was a slip of paper that had her number scrawled on it with perfect handwriting. So I called her and arranged to meet her next week, I then snapped the phone shut and headed to take a shower so I could go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'll run away with your footsteps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you. _(Zedd - Find You)

June

Last night had been, in a sense, awkward and weird. For some reason that Daniel character has a profound effect on me, though I can't say why. Maybe it was because of the conversation that I had with him last night that I had a horrible nightmare.

In my dream I was floating, face down, in a body of water; at first everything was calm and it was as if I was dead. Then water started to fill my lungs, leaving a burning sensation, it was so hard to breath. I screamed in desperation and started to flail and kick, then all of a sudden I stopped; a figure started to reach for me in the water, for some reason I had only one thought in my head, Day. The figure was familiar, I smiled, and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me down. Then all of a sudden the scene changed and I was on a man's lap. I just knew it was the same person that pulled me out, so I snuggled into his chest to feel his warmth, for some reason there was none. I looked up and he pulled me in for a kiss. My heart sang at the touch of our lips, I pressed closer loving the feeling, I had longed for it for so long. But then he pulled away from, this time I saw his face; he had golden hair with a red strip in it, along with a pair of blue eyes that seemed perfect if it were not for the ripple in one of his blue oceans. His expression seemed so sad; he then mouthed the words, why.

I was ripped apart from him by clawing hands and placed in front of a blind folded women, she was sobbing. I felt the weight of a gun and its cool metal against my skin, and then it heated up when I pulled the trigger point blank. Her body hit the ground with a sickening thud and a piercing cry rang out in the distance. Then something rushed behind me and hit me on the back of the head. I snapped out of my dream and found myself laying on the floor with a slight throb in the back of my head, the same place I was hit in the dream. I didn't know how I knew, but that figure and boy had been Daniel; maybe I did know him back then. The only people that I knew at the time which my memories were filled with gaps was; Tess, Aden, and Pascao. Could they possibly fill in the gaps, I had been too afraid to ask or even tell them that I had gaps missing since for some reason I felt as if I should never remember. But before I asked them I needed to see Day once more. So I took a shower, got dressed, and redialed the number that he used to contact me last night. There were a couple rings until I heard him pick up.

"Hello?" he said as soon as he picked up the phone, I didn't want to admit this but his voice seemed to fill me with longing and desire.

I cleared my throat, "Hi, um, this is me June."

"I thought as much, so what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were free at the moment, I have something that I would like to discuss with you."

"Well, I am free right now cousin, when do you want to meet and where?"

"Does," I looked at the watch on my nightstand, it was currently 12, "two at the restaurant we meet at yesterday sound?"

"Great, I guess I will see you there."

"Yes I will see you there, bye."

"Bye." And then the call ended with a click. I had a date to get ready for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating; recently I have been busy with things like school, life, and stuff. So I haven't been able to come back around to writing. I am so pleased with the most of the comments that I have received. I noticed a trend in the recent comments though; did the ending in champion happen in my fanfic? The answer to that question is yes, the ending did happen in my little story; the only thing that I changed is the chapter that is placed ten years later. In my fanfic, frankly I was sad in how the story ended and felt that the ten years later chapter left tons of room for imagination. So I let my imagination run wild and scrapped the way she spent her ten years with day gone and replaced it with my own version and my own version of when they meet again after all that time. When reading my fanfic please forget about the ten years later chapter entirely and focus on the story in its own merit. In my opinion, I could be wrong but then again it is my opinion, a fanfic and the fan writing a fiction based on the book. So I, as the fan, am writing my version, which would be the fiction; so pardon if it isn't 100% like the original. Anyways, thanks for all my readers and I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

I saw Daniel as soon as I stepped into the restaurant; he was in the same spot Pascao and I had been in last night, my favorite spot. It was a full house today since it was a day off for most and right now was the big lunch time rush. So it was good that he arrived earlier than me, but I had been early than the time stated since I had been nervous for some reason. Had he been just as nervous as I had been or even more than I had been?

My heart was hammering in my chest like crazy when I looked at him; I had to blink twice to make sure I was seeing what I was really seeing. The lighting cast an angelic halo above his perfect golden hair making him look like he was a beautiful angel. I silently cursed myself, come on June love is a no-no. But why is it? I whined to myself. I can't believe this, I am second guessing myself. Then I thought; come on June, how can you second guess yourself if you don't even remember the reason as to why you are like this towards love. Oh no, no no no, you will not behave this way June Iparis. This guy is totally messing with your head. I needed to fill in the person shaped gap in my memories, or else I would keep on acting strange.

Before I walked in I did a little check in the window; hair in flawless simple bun with chopsticks, check. Navy blue mandarin dress made of 100% silk with hand-stitched embroidery of lotus flowers that has slits from the low thigh down, check. Matching blue flats, check. Sucking in a breath, I entered the restaurant and headed to Taine. Taine and I had formed a friendship from the many visits I had at the restaurant. Her father owned it and she helped around since she would be the one to inherit the business. The moment Taine saw me, she smiled and walked over from here she had stood watching over the customers.

"June, it is so nice to see you. I simply adore your Chinese dress. You always wear something exotic." Taine exclaimed while giving me a bear hug. What she said was true; every time I left the house I would wear something from one of the places I have gone to in my studies abroad. This time I felt in a Chinese mood so I put on my favorite Chinese dress.

"It is so nice to see you as well, are we still on for next week? I would love to hang out with you."

"Of course we are; I wouldn't miss it for the world. So, would you like my company for your meal, or are you meeting someone?"

"I am meeting someone; in fact, he is the lad sitting in my favorite spot."

Taine took one look at Daniel and smiled from ear to ear when she looked back at me, "Oh, I like your new boyfriend."

I instantly blushed and lightly punched her arm, "He is not my boyfriend."

"Suuuure, whatever you say. I will lead you to your table."

We both walked over to Daniel as he looked over the menu, he must have heard us approaching because he looked up. I could tell that I made the right choice in wardrobe because the second he saw me, his mouth opened slightly and he quickly closed it.

I slid into the booth as Taine walked away, I saw her give me a thumbs up and I rolled my eyes. I looked at him, "You sure are early."

"Oh, it was just I thought it would be best to save our seats, since around this time it is usually hard to find seats." He replied

"Smart thinking, in fact I had been thinking the same thing."

"Thanks for the complement," Daniel paused and then looked at me, "Not that I am complaining having been invited on this outing cousin; but won't your boyfriend be angry?"

I laughed out loud; I laughed so hard tears started to form in the corner of my eyes, "You're kidding right?" when I looked up at him and he seemed baffled that I had even laughed. So he wasn't joking. "What is it with everyone thinking I have a boyfriend today." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, it is just that I don't have a boyfriend. I am completely solo in the relationship department. Just me and my bike."

"Night wing?" when the words left his lips I groaned loudly.

"No, not night wing."

"I thought you named your bike night wing. Your boyfriend Pascao told me so."

"First, Pascao is not my boyfriend. I don't know how you got that crazy notion but we are simply really close friends, in fact he is a brother figure of sorts. Second, my **bike** is **not **called night wing."

"But Pascao told m-," I cut him off.

"I know what he told, but that is not what my bike is called."

"But even Tess said that was the name of the bike and you responded."

"I did so without thinking." Clearly this was going nowhere, so I leaned in and half talked, half whispered. "Listen to me, and listen to me good because I will not say this twice; the truth is that when I was in Russia I drank, quite often actually. Because of that now I can rarely get drunk, but before I used to get extremely drunk, really fast. One time when I was drunk I received a message from a certain someone asking where I was. So I took a picture of me with a beer in my hand, sitting on my bike. I put in the caption 'just chilling with night wing tonight, along with some friends' I sent it, but since his name starts with A and is the first in my contacts I accidently clicked the all option and ended up sending it to everyone that was in my contacts. Tess was sadly in that group and she had a riot about it and she showed Pascao, who also had a riot about it as well. They never let me live it down and would keep on teasing me since it was a very out of character thing for me to do; now I don't fight it because it just encourages them." When I finished I went back to my position and let it sink in. Daniel just looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"So it's not named night wing?" he asked.

"No." I couldn't hide the irritation in my voice and was almost ready to slap him when I saw a grin tug at his lips, this fool was playing around.

"Bike is not called night wing and Pascao is not your boyfriend. Got it"

"Good; oh and in fact it is him and Tess that are dating. I even think he will propose soon since they seem to be going pretty well."

"And there is no one else in the picture? I don't have to worry about some 6'5 body builder beating me senseless in an alley because I was with his girl."

I laughed, "No you do not."

"Good because it would be a shame to have my handsome face messed up, and I like my face the way it is, along with the ladies of course."

I snickered, "Oh I bet, all the girls would probably cry their hearts out."

He looked at me like I had finally gotten the big idea, "You are absolutely right."

Was it just me, or was he flirting with me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to play along would it. "Are you coming on to me?"

He shrugged, "All depends, do you want me to?"

"Maybe." And with that I got up and started to walk away, I turned around, "I am going someplace to have some fun, you are welcome to join me." I faced forward and kept on walking while listening for a pair of shoes. Had I misread the signals, had I been too over conceited? I bite my lip, but then I heard a pair of footsteps head my way and I smiled. Then I heard the voice I wanted to hear say the words I wanted to be spoken.

"Hey, wait up."


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, you fell right into my arms  
And fit into my puzzle  
So we made love in a quickly  
Parked European car  
Couldn't read all the fine print  
What's written in the stars  
I don't care as long as you are  
Funky at heart _(Studio Killers – Funky At Heart)

Day

I was confused; was June making passes at me or was she just playing around? But I was certain of two facts; she was available and I wanted to make her mine. I was so happy when she called me out on this date, it was a surprise that I was even able to act normal. Not to mention the way she came dressed, didn't help calm the butterflies in my stomach or the urge to kiss her. Not to mention something just felt familiar, felt right, when she was next to me; like she was meant to be there. Maybe she was, I felt like I had lost something major when I woke up with a gap in my memory. As time went on, the weight of the loss became heavier and heavier along with the loneliness in my heart. Even though I had Eden, it still felt like someone really important was missing from the picture. I came up with the theory that I had found love during that forgotten time, I even asked Eden once if he had any idea as to wither it was true or not. He first looked at me like he had been caught doing something horrible and then he regained his composure. He never answered with words but his reaction told me all I needed to know, I was going down the right track.

"So where exactly are we going?" I inquired after we had left the dinner and been walking for some time.

"To my place." That is was all she said, nice, short, and sweet. I was so shocked that she was able to just say those words as if it meant nothing. So was that her idea of "fun"?

I swallowed the lump in my throat and prayed to God that she would answer my next question the way I wanted her to, "So why are we going to your place?"

She stopped walking and looked at me, "Are you seriously asking that question, I am pretty sure that you know the answer to that question," my heart fell at her words and she continued, "We are going there so I can get a change of clothes since there is no way in hell that I would able to do what I have planned with something so constructing." God answered my prayer; she wasn't inviting me to sleep "over" having just met, she was just getting a change of clothes.

Not only was she not one of those girls that you pick up at a bar, she didn't even let me enter her apartment, at first that is. She made my wait by the front door as she changed, so I was prepared to wait a long time since women take forever when getting changed or ready for anything. I leaned against her door as I sat on the floor. I situated myself so I was comfortable and then I felt the door open, I ended up falling and hitting my head on the floor with a thud. I groaned and clutched my head so it wouldn't shatter into a million pieces as the pain laced it way around my skull and penetrated my brain. I looked up to find June just looking at me; at first she stood absolutely still then she started to shake slightly until it turned into a full convulsion as she laughed. Her laugh was absolutely carefree and light as a feather but reflected content; it made me crack a smile as the pain started to subside.

June crouched down so her face was above mine; she smiled at me and said something in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. It was teasing but sounded concerned at the same time, like she cared; "Are you okay love?"

"Love?" I raised my eyebrows.

Then her cheeks became tinted with pink, "It was a just an expression that was said Confederate Nations of Africa. I am not saying that you are my love love, now I don't mean that in a negative way. I mean you could be if you wanted to, not that I am saying you don't but I mean that it doesn't mean anything major …," her voice started to get smaller and smaller until it resembled a mumble, it was incredible cute the way she sounded like a high school girl.

"Uh-huh." I said to urge her to continue but she stopped and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You need to meet Midnight."

"Who?"

She didn't listen to me but instead started to call Midnight, and then when she got up and hulled me up as well I saw Midnight. I could see why she received that name, Midnight was a cat that had glossy jet-black fur with deep purple eyes; and was staring right at me as I entered her domain. She regarded me with a flick of her tail before rubbing herself lovingly against June's leg.

"Midnight, we have a guest. Say hi." June said as she scooped up the cat and held it to her chest. Midnight looked my way for a brief second, as if that would suffice, before she rubbed her head against June's chest and started to purr. For some reason I could just tell that would be as far as Midnight would show me attention but with June, however, she wouldn't stop cuddling with June.

"I thought cats were solitaire creatures and didn't really show affection like a dog." I said bitterly, wait was I getting jealous of a cat?

"I thought so as well, but Midnight is an exception. I guess it is because I am her savior in a way. One day I was heading to the apartment that had been provided for me by Russia when I went to the Middle East. I heard these teenagers laughing and a cat meowing, that was Midnight; I feel in love the moment our eyes meet. It was like we had established a connection, but then I saw the pure misery and cry for help showing in her eyes. Those wang bai dans were throwing stones at the poor thing; I couldn't leave her alone so I chased the kids away after beating them to a pulp, I even threw my shoe at the back of one of their heads to make them fall. I took care of her and brought her back with me, I was planning on giving her to a family that wanted a pet because I already had a dog. But when I got back that old mutt kicked the bucket before I could say goodbye." June stopped talking for a second cause her voice had started to break down. A tear streamed down her face and I started to move so I could comfort her but the cat beat me to it. Midnight licked the tear from June's cheek and then she put her paw on June's other cheek and licked June on the corner of her mouth. June rubbed Midnight's head and pressed her head into Midnight's neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you talk about something so hurtful."

June looked up and smiled, "It is fine; it wasn't your fault but mine. I was the one who decided to say something; no one forced me, so you don't need to apologize." June put the cat down and walked over to a kitchen. Midnight followed June to the kitchen so I did as well; when in Rome do as the Romans do.

June took out a huge pot and proceeded to retrieve ingredients out of the fridge, I was only able to see meat and some noodles before June shooed me out of the kitchen along with Midnight. I looked at the cat as she looked at me, "Just me and you huh." I said while extending my hand to stroke her head but she hissed at me and walked away. Great, now what to do; I got up and dusted off the nonexistent dirt from my pants. I started to explore the common room; there was the basic furniture but nothing seemed personal. It looked as if someone had just moved in and hadn't bothered to decorate it. Then I spotted something on the glass shelves that was attached to the wall, it was a whole bunch of photos in picture frames.

Many seemed to be from when June was abroad; one had a background of a pub as a group of people were drinking and having fun, I spotted June instantly, she was mid-laugh and a guy who had his arm around her was laughing as well. Then another picture had June along with someone that looked similar to the Elector; they were at the beach and June was in a black two piece swimsuit and had on a pair of sunglasses. The boy with her was in the sand with nothing but his head sticking out in front of a sand mermaid. June crouched next to the head in the sand and seemed to be putting more sand onto the sand mermaid. There were tons of pictures with June and some of her friends doing crazing stuff but the thing that really caught my attention was a picture of a younger June along with a boy that had the same features as her. He was dressed in a uniform and June had her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her. The man was smiling as June planted a kiss on his cheek; I wanted to look at the picture closer because this man seemed familiar. So I picked it up and held it closer to my eyes and then I heard a voice behind, "That's my brother, his name was Metias."

She surprised me so much that I dropped the picture frame and fumbled to catch before it reached the ground, not wanting to take chances I set the photo back to its place. "Oh, where is he now?"

June looked up at the ceiling and then looked back at me, "Mmm, in a grave I suppose; and hopefully on heaven."

"What is wrong with me, I keep making you talk about things that are awkward."

"Don't worry, it happened like ten years ago; the grieving period passed and sure it still hurts to know he is missing. But I know that he is watching over me along with our father and mother," she then pushed me to the dining table and gestured to the bowl of soup in front of me, "Bon appétit."

She told me to dig in and so I did, and man was it good, but in the middle of me shoving the deliciousness into my mouth I noticed June was just watching me eat but not doing so herself. Instead of asking another question, in fear that it would cause her to unearth some other pain, I just continued to eat. Once I finished June yelled goodbye to Midnight as she ushered me out the door, then she whispered in my ear, "Now the fun begins."


End file.
